totaldramaocislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexi
Lexi Wright, labeled Popular Cheerleader is a contestant on Total Drama OC Island and was placed on Team Explosive TNT. Personality Lexi is not like any other girl cheerleader. Most are snobby or even mean. Lexi is kind,athletic, and a cheerful cheerleader. Although she does have a betraying side. She shows that when Johnny was eliminated in Betrayal. Total Drama OC Island Lexi was introduced in Welcome to OC Island saying "Hey guys did you know that I'm a cheerleader plus I'm hot". Later Lexi and her team wins the challenge which makes Lexi safe. In episode Battle of The Wizards Lexi is offered a alliance by Kasey in order for Lexi to join she ask if she can cheer, Which Kasey accepts. Later Lexi and her team wins the challenge again. After the challenge is over when Lexi's team loses the first challenge in Cheering Lexi. Kasey ask the alliance who they should vote off. Lexi says Jake in a cheer of hers. At elimination Lexi is safe and last another day. After Andy lost the challenge for Team Destructive Tornadoes in Villains,Short People, and many more, Kasey congratulated her alliance Lexi asked Kasey she thought she was evil which Kasey replied saying "I Am!". In Trader Lexi Lexi says that Kasey is evil so she can't trust her so she needs a new alliance. She than offers Marten and Johnny a alliance. They both accept the offer. After Mateo gives Team Explosive TNT a treehouse in Kasey's Heather Problem Lexi says it gives her more room to cheer. Lexi is surprised by Kasey for winning the challenge. Lexi says in the confessional she is surprised Kasey knew that much about Heather and hopefully Heather returns during the team challenges. In Betrayal when Johnny gathers the team up together and Kasey and him get in a fight Lexi tells him not to try her. After Johnny says Lexi will protect her Lexi says in a confessional that Johnny better shut his mouth. Lexi tell the alliance that they need to vote off Johnny before he forms a alliance with marten, than she leaves. Lexi's team loses the challenge on purpose. After Kasey says they are going to vote off Johnny and Lexi says yea and leaves. Lexi tells her alliance to vote Cidney they have problems and want to vote Cidney! Than she says if they don't vote Cidney than she'll leave the alliance. At elimination it was Johnny who was eliminated for not following Lexi rules. In the beginning of the episode Lexi is with the other waiting to see who will return in All New Merge Drama. When the merge was announced in Betrayal Violet and Kasey met up again but Kasey brought Lexi along. After their alliance targets Cidney because of Kasey in Lexi confessional she says looks like Kasey is showing her evil side. Lexi loses the popularity challenge which means she isn't immune. At elimination her alliances plan works and Cidney was eliminated. Appearances Trivia *This is the first cheer Lexi did was in Cheering Lexi. *This is the first episode a person name is the episode name. *This is the first episode Lexi name was in the episode name. *Lexi is one of the eight to be in the final copy. **The others being Carl, Bob, Cidney, Kasey, Matt, Vannessa, and Brushella. Audition Tape ''View this video for Lexi's Audition Tape. Lexi is in a field with her three gals Lindsay,Amy, and Sammy. Lexi shows off her cheering skills than she tell us that we should let her on the show because she is popular. Than she says "Don't forget the name Lexi Wright." Gallery |-| Overall= Lexi PNG.png|Lexi final design Lexi Rotation.png|Lexi's Rotation |-| Total Drama OC Island= Cheering Lexi.jpg|Lexi does her first cheer in Cheering Lexi Category:Females Category:Total Drama OC Island Cast